


Christmas Day

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam! I think the kids are up!” Jim panicks and tries to throw himself over the unwrapped presents. Leo grabs his shoulder and stops him. “Bones! They can’t see this!”</p><p>“Shut up. If you keep shouting, they will wake up.” Leo pulls him away from the presents. “Why don’t you go help Aurelan fill the stockings, you are a terrible wrapper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful christmas!

“Sam! I think the kids are up!” Jim panicks and tries to throw himself over the unwrapped presents. Leo grabs his shoulder and stops him. “Bones! They can’t see this!”

“Shut up. If you keep shouting, they will wake up.” Leo pulls him away from the presents. “Why don’t you go help Aurelan fill the stockings, you are a terrible wrapper.”

Jim frowns at him and crosses his arms. He shakes his head “Nope. Not leaving.”

“Stop being such an infant.”

Jim grins wickedly and crawls over to Leo. He puts his hands on Leo’s hips and brings his face close to the older man’s. “No. And I don’t think you want me to go.” He whispers.

A groan comes from the corner of the room. “It is two in the morning. Please please please stop. I’m begging you.” Sam groans and sticks a bow on a package violently. He scribbles out a label and practically throws it under the tree. “Please.”

Jim cackles and stands up. Leo whines because no, Jim did not kiss him and Jim’s being a total tease tonight. “Fine, I’ll go. You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.” Jim sings as he strolls out of the room. He pokes his head back in and winks at Leo. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish that up later.”

Leo laughs and goes back to his wrapping. “Sam, who’s this for?” He pulls out his sharpie, ready to label it when he realizes that the older Kirk has fallen asleep on top of a pile of presents. “Sam? Sam!” He throws the pen at him.

Sam jerks up and blinks rapidly. “Wha-What is it? Are we done?” He looks around and when he sees the pile of boxes, he physically deflates. “Sorry. What do you need?”

“Is this for Peter or Anna?” 

“Peter, probably.” Sam rubs his eyes. “When you and Jim have kids, you’ll understand what I’m going through. You’re so chipper, not having to deal with raising small people.” 

Leo can’t help but laugh and pull out his phone and take a picture of Sam yawning to show Jim later. He’ll appreciate it. “Sam, maybe you should go to bed. I can finish up here.” 

Sam shakes his head. “No. I’ll stay up. Just talk to me about stuff.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“What can you talk about for an hour straight?” Sam pauses and then gets an idea. He snaps and points at Leo. “Talk about Jim or something.”

Leo begins to wonder if maybe Gaila wasn’t so ridiculous to call them disgusting. People seem to always bring the other up in conversation. “Sure. Uh, what about Jim?”

“You guys are getting married. When? Are you scared? Children? What colors are you going to pick?” Sam starts lazily wrapping again and Leo wonders if he’s actually going to be listening or not. Still, he talks.

“Well, I think we should get married next Christmas. It’s a long time to wait, but it’s kind of our time, you know? I mean, we met on Christmas, we got together on Christmas, we were supposed to propose to each other on Christmas. It just seems like a good time, you know.” Leo shrugs.

“That’s really cool.” Sam grunts vaguely.

“I mean, maybe we shouldn’t wait that long...Jim might realize I’m not good enough for him, you know? I know it’s been ten years but I’m still terrified that he’s going to wake up one day and realize that he could do so much better.” Leo ties a ribbon around a package and hands it to Sam. 

“He loves you a lot. He’ll never leave you.” Sam looks Leo in the eye, suddenly awake. “You two are stuck with each other, even if you’re obsessed with not being good enough. Seriously, it’s getting to be ridiculous.”

Leo shrugs, not completely convince, but he knows the Kirk stubbornness well. Sam won’t give up for anything. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So, kids? Should we be expecting to have little Leo’s rolling around on future christmases?” Sam gives him a pointed look. “I think you guys really need to understand the whole Christmas thing the way I do.” He sighs heavily at the present he’s just finished wrapping. “It’s worth it, but it’s exhausting.”

“I think we’ll have kids at some point, but who knows? Jim’s terrified of it, last time we talked. I want kids but I’m always busy at work so it’d mostly be him at home.”

“He wouldn’t mind.”

“No, but I’d feel bad.” Leo thinks about Jim’s childhood. Always at home alone. He knows that Jim would never be able to leave their kids with a nanny or anything. He lived that life and he hated it. There was a reason Jim practically lived at his best friend’s house. “I want him to be able to live his own life.”

“You are my life, you idiot.” Jim strolls into the room and grabs Leo’s arm gently. He pulls him to his feet. “And if we have kids, they’ll be my life too. Don’t worry, I’m a big boy.” He turns to Sam. “I’m going to steal my boyfriend for the night, if you don’t mind.”

“Really, it’s not a problem” Sam pushes himself to his feet. “We just finished wrapping anyway.” He nods at the two of them. “You two have fun. Jim, where’s my wife?”

“She went to bed. Probably already asleep.”

“Sweet. That means she won’t want sex.” Sam wanders down the hallway and runs into the corner when he tries to clear it. “Kill me.”

Jim and Leo watch him and can’t help but be amused. “Promise me we won’t be like that?”

“I make no promises.” When Jim makes an affronted noise, he shrugs and gestures at the tree. “Christmas seems hard.”

Jim takes his hand. Leo can practically feel the exhaustion seeping from Jim into himself. He starts to pull the blond down the hall but Jim stops him. “Bones, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

“Shush. I’ve been thinking lately about Gaila and Sam and Aurelan and all them. I think I want to have kids. As soon as we can, we should.” He pulls Leo close to him and takes both of his hands in his own. “I want to be exhausted by Christmas and Easter and Halloween and everything in between. I want the terrible twos and late nights feeding and changing diapers. I want it all and I want it to be with you.”

Leo feels his face split into a grin that probably rivals the sun. “Well if this isn’t the best Christmas present ever, I don’t know what is.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
